


お帰り、僕の王様

by amuk2525



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	お帰り、僕の王様

見月島拿著吹風機坐在床沿，影山便自動自發地坐到了他跟前的地板上。月島一邊撥著影山濕漉漉成一束一束的黑髮，一邊晃動著手中的吹風機。興許是吹風機轟轟的聲響不易聽清對方的聲音，因此誰也沒有開口說些什麼，直到月島感覺到手中的觸感變得蓬鬆柔軟，關了吹風機後才開口說了第一句話。

「好了，睡覺。」

從影山回到家到現在，這是月島對他說的第三句話。第一句是歡迎回家，第二句是喊他去洗澡，第三句就是睡覺。對於這點影山極度不滿，明明他們已經有一個月沒有見面了，雖然偶而會傳傳訊息打打電話之類的，但那還是跟見面不一樣啊！這麼長時間他終於回到家了不應該跟他說點什麼嗎？或是來點什麼？

看著月島收好了吹風機正準備關燈爬上床的時候，影山搶先一步抓住月島停在電燈開關前的手腕，另一手抓住月島的肩膀將對方推倒在床上，並在月島還沒反應過來的時候整個人跨坐到了月島的身上，有些不滿地揪著對方的衣領問道：「不想我嗎？」

剛洗完澡的影山因為熱氣，臉頰還泛著淡淡的紅暈，寶藍的雙眼蒙著一層水霧。

不論身上人到底帶著多少怒氣值地質問他，但配著這副模樣，再怎麼凶狠的語氣聽在月島的耳裡都像是隻小奶貓在撓癢癢。

明明怒氣沖沖地朝你亮出了爪子卻還是只在你手心上小心翼翼地撓著。

月島沒有說話，他鬆開了影山揪著自己衣領的手，然後執起了那隻手親吻著，從指尖一路到了掌心。影山長年打球的手每一處關節都佈著一層薄繭，有些粗糙，但月島仍舊一點一點的吻著，每一個吻既溫柔又虔誠，好似眼前的人就像是他所敬虔的信仰。

最後在對方的掌心留下了溫熱濡濕的觸感是他的回答。

從影山回來開始月島就一直在忍耐，他絕對想幹點什麼，但是他又想著剛下飛機的影山應該很累需要好好休息，所以月島本來是打算睡了覺剩下的明天再說，結果這傢伙反倒先點了火。

從掌心傳來的搔癢感讓影山起了點雞皮疙瘩，身體下意識地抖了一下，他抽回手摘下了月島的眼鏡放到了床頭櫃上，俯下身捧著對方的臉湊了上去。

連日的想念讓 影山變得大膽又主動。

柔軟的唇瓣相互交疊，影山率先伸出舌頭探入月島的口中，掃過對方的齒間，兩舌交纏不斷，來不及嚥下的唾液沿著唇角流下，在燈光下閃著曖昧的水光。

在上方搶不到主動權的月島便任著影山對他的掠奪，他轉而將目標放至了別處，月島的手從影山衣服的下襬探了進去，捏揉著對方緊實的側腹，沿著他分明的肌肉線條不斷往上直至胸前。影山的體溫略比月島來得高了些，然而月島冰涼的手指卻沒能緩和對方逐漸澎湃的情慾，反而正一把將對方推進慾望的深淵。

衣服底下的手摸到了胸前的突起，柔軟的指腹摩挲著敏感的乳尖，好一段時間沒被自己以外的人觸碰，影山不自主地拱了拱背脊，舒服的低吟悶在了他們的親吻中。

時而溫柔的撥弄時而使點壞大力地揉捏，快感和痛感交互刺激，影山有些受不了地想撥開胸前的那兩隻手，但無奈他的姿勢勢必得一隻手撐著自己，即使空出的手想阻止月島的動作卻也無能為力。

影山終於被月島折騰地放棄了接吻，他微喘著氣有些無力的癱在月島的身上，臉埋在月島頸窩邊的枕頭裡，悶悶地說道：「別一直摸那……」

「嗯？不喜歡嗎？」月島故作不解地問道，然而他的語氣充滿著調侃，聽在影山耳裡真是氣不打一處來。

「……明知故問的傢伙。」月島一副游刃有餘的模樣讓影山覺得來氣，他坐起身擺脫了月島在自己胸前肆意遊走的兩隻手，正想著下一步他該如何進攻時卻因為月島突然地起身，使得他重心不穩而被月島順勢地推到了旁邊的床位，隨即欺身壓了上來。

月島將頭埋在影山的頸窩深深吸了一口，一股冷冽卻又帶著樹脂溫潤清甜的雪松香直竄上他的腦門。

那是他們倆不久前一起挑選的沐浴露香味。是影山出征前買的，雖然月島用了也有半個多月了，但自己使用的時候還真沒怎麼細聞過，只覺得氣味還算舒服不甜膩，沒想到跟影山倒是挺契合的。

「不想你這種話我可從來沒有說過吧？」月島吻著影山的頸側，舌尖沿著頸項上的血管舔拭到對方的鎖骨，月島張口輕咬了一口便作罷，他忍耐著想在影山白皙光滑的脖頸上面留一下一個又一個齒印和久久無法退去的吻痕，但他殘存的理智告訴他不能這麼做，畢竟如此曖昧的痕跡會給影山添麻煩。

「那你也該有點表示的吧？」影山有些急切的去扯著月島衣服的下襬，並抬起腿蹭上月島的褲檔。

「沒有即時的表示這的確是庶民的不對，」月島一邊笑著一邊將影山的上衣撩起了大半，露出了他這幾年努力訓練出的精實的胸腹。月島伸手摸到了影山的後腰，毫不猶豫地將手探進了他的褲腰內，指腹摩娑著影山的尾椎骨緩緩向下，同時彎下身含住方才被自己蹂躪到有些紅腫的乳頭含混的說：「所以國王大人可要做好覺悟了。」

影山的好勝不只是在排球上，即便在兩人的相處中，他也總是不認輸。就像現在，敏感的慾望被包裹在溫暖的口腔中，對方的手指還不斷的在前列腺上來回按壓揉弄著，即使已經舒服到曲起的雙腿微微打著顫，腳趾頭也不自主的蜷縮了起來，影山仍咬牙不想發出任何聲音。雖然這種事情從他們交往到現在並沒有少做過，但影山還是不習慣那個發出呻吟的自己。

好幾次將口中的東西含到深處，窄小的喉部緊縮著，濕熱的口腔緊緊包覆住他所能含進的深度給予愛撫。影山皺著眉，他張了張嘴又闔上，呻吟像是梗在喉頭一般。

影山的手徒勞的抓著身後的床單，他的骨節彎曲的喀喀作響，指尖用力到又紅又白，在床上撓出了一片皺褶。

「月島……啊……」影山仰起頭輕呼了幾聲，他的胸脯上下起伏著，呼吸聲也顯得有些急促。

感覺到身下人似乎已臨邊界，月島鬆了口也抽出了手指，身上的愛撫驟然停止後影山的呼吸才逐漸平穩了下來。

臉上泛著方才因急促喘息的紅暈，眼角有些濕潤，微張的雙唇緩緩喘著氣。

不妙……。月島心想。

不過他的理智真正潰堤是在影山脫口而出的名字裡。

「Kei……」

不同以往的呼喊方式，不同平常的更加親密的稱呼，都讓月島難以自持。

月島攬著影山的腰讓他翻了個身，背向自己。握著自己高聳的物事抵在影山的股間上下滑動著，冠狀頭壓著穴口輕輕探進又抽出。反覆幾次後，影山感到有些不耐，方才擴張被手指戳弄前列腺快感的餘韻還存在著，身後的搔癢感讓他迫不及待的想被什麼東西填滿。

「快點進來……嗚……」聽到影山的催促，月島也再沒有餘裕，他深深地挺起了腰桿將自己腫脹的慾望送了進去，直到影山的臀部和他的腿根緊緊貼合不留一絲空隙。

「唔……」一時間穴口被碩物撐開，裏頭被塞得滿滿的，讓影山又疼又滿足的嗚噎了聲。

「痛嗎？」

肯定痛的吧？畢竟連背脊骨都拱得突起了一節一節的，雖然月島是這麼認為的，但卻只見影山搖了搖頭，「動一動……」

「真不痛？」月島俯下身吻著影山的後頸，輕聲問道。

「少囉嗦，讓你動一動。」影山呼了幾口氣，拱起的背脊漸漸鬆軟了下來。

「既然國王大人都這麼求庶民了……」

「誰求……啊！」才想出口反駁，卻被身後的男人撞得支離破碎。

溫暖濕熱的通道緊緊包裹著自己敏感的慾望，每一次抽出都被內裡的嫩肉倏地絞緊。

月島頂得很深，操得很兇，肉刃強硬的劈開了窄窒的腸道，每一下抽出都好似要將絞緊他的嫩肉一同拽出，然後再深深的捅回裡去。

什麼狗屁理智早已煙消雲散。

「月……唔！嗯啊……慢點……你慢點……」

影山抱著枕頭，整張臉幾乎埋了進去，但即使如此也掩蓋不住他斷斷續續的呻吟。

甜膩的充滿了整個空間。

月島俯身吻著影山下癱的背脊，結實的背闊肌讓影山的肩胛骨顯得更加分明，那對聳起的蝴蝶骨就像是振翅欲飛的雄鷹，卻在他身下收起了驕傲的翅膀。

「飛雄……」月島收緊了扣在影山腰上的手，俯身貼緊了影山的後背，咬著他的耳朵低聲呼喊著。

「不要總在這個時候……啊……」不要總在這個時候喊他的名字啊，渾蛋月島。然而這些話影山也只能事後再說了，現下的他已然沉溺在這片汪洋的慾海裡。

彼此粗沉的喘息交盈繚繞，偶而有一絲絲甜膩的呻吟摻雜其中。

夜還長著呢……。

影山飛雄，施懷登阿德勒球隊的首發二傳，然後是他的戀人，並且是只屬於他的國王大人。

歡迎回家，我的國王大人

《完》


End file.
